


囚（五）

by Ninepumpkins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepumpkins/pseuds/Ninepumpkins





	囚（五）

钟宇此时正有些得意，他还是第一次看见徐医生露出这么明显的吃瘪的表情，他在医生怀里寻了一个更为舒适的位置，懒懒的打着哈欠，活像只神情餍足的猫。

“听话，张嘴。”男人将之前被无视的白色药片递到钟宇嘴边，相当有耐心的诱哄着人开口。  
“不要……”钟宇觉得还是不够，干脆将手脚也缠上男人，他将脸埋在男人的脖颈处以逃避那苦涩的药片。  
徐医生当然有办法对付这种小无赖，他托着钟宇屁股的手轻而易举的找到了那个还红肿着的小穴。  
“唔……我还在发烧。”钟宇不满的撅了噘嘴。  
“吃药，或者，挨操。”男人十分无情的给出了两个选项。  
这个精虫上脑的家伙！钟宇在心里默默的吐槽着，却被在身体作祟的手指弄到浑身发颤，他思考了大约两秒钟就做出了决定，主动送上自己的唇。  
“要你……”这是被吻到发软的声音。  
钟宇本来就发着烧脑袋晕晕乎乎的，亲吻过程中脑部供氧不足，他迷迷糊糊中竟咬破了男人的舌头。  
“嘶——”男人疼的倒吸了一口气。  
“对不起……”钟宇睁着湿润的眼，觉得男人此时眉头紧皱的样子性感的要命，“呼呼……”  
他伏在男人身上，小心翼翼的含着他的舌，笨拙的舔舐着。  
高烧的原因让钟宇的小穴又热又软，随便用手指捅几下就湿的一塌糊涂。  
“好了，好了……进来……”体内的空虚让钟宇耐不住用股缝去蹭男人的硕大，每每擦过敏感的穴口都让他兴奋的一阵颤栗。  
男人握着钟宇的腰慢慢的进入他，高热的小穴实在是太销魂，勾得男人动作逐渐失控，每一次进入都又快又深。  
“嗯……好大啊……好深～”钟宇眼里的春意简直要溢出来了，脸上的薄红是因为高烧也是因为情热，他和男人的身形相差太大，只能牢牢的被人按在怀里操，止不住呻吟。  
“你怎么湿成这样，难怪每次进入都紧紧咬着我不放，不咬紧点怎么插得牢你。”男人在他耳边说着下流的话，还坏心眼的用手沾了将两人交合处的液体给他看。  
钟宇羞得用软绵绵的手去遮男人的眼，他卻将手指伸进了钟宇嘴里。  
“尝尝，都是你流出来的水。”  
又咸又腥的味道并不好，钟宇皱着眉还是乖巧的含着男人的手指，吮的啧啧作响，修长的双指上沾满了淫糜的水光，离开的时候还带出暧昧的银丝。  
“真淫荡呢。”男人被他勾的眼神暗了暗，底下动作更加火热，硕大的性器被湿软的内壁包围着，是灭顶的快感。  
“那里……顶到了……啊～”钟宇突然一阵剧烈抽搐，肠肉不停的收缩，前端也开始吐出稀薄的精液，他尖叫着高潮了。  
“唔。”性器被肠肉死死咬住，让男人也差点缴械投降，他放慢了抽插的速度，不急不缓的在钟宇的高潮过后敏感的小穴里进出着。  
徐医生还细心的摸了摸他的额头，确认了体温并没有升高，钟宇舒服的眯起了眼睛，温热的吻落在眼睛上，然后是鼻尖，脸颊，最后落在钟宇迫切的唇上。  
这是个苦涩的吻，在他的舌尖探过来的时候钟宇懊恼的睁开眼，被迫吞下他渡进来的药片。  
他真是坏的很，还会骗人，挨了操又吃了药的钟宇恨得牙痒痒。  
“叮咚——叮咚——”门铃在这个时候响了起来。  
“嗯？会是谁呢？”  
男人不顾两人相连的姿势，径直将人抱起，就这样走出了房间。  
“不要！！会掉下去的！”钟宇惊恐万分，紧紧攀着男人的脖子。  
“不会的，”男人笑了笑，轻声安抚道，“我不是在你身体里吗？”  
“呜呜……”  
他们的房间在二楼，下楼梯的时候，由于姿势和重力的缘故，那东西进到了一个前所未有的深度，一进一出的在钟宇的后穴里逞着凶。  
“我不要……呜……太深了……”  
“乖。”男人亲了亲他的耳朵，“你看一下就到了。”  
玄关处的对讲机上映出一张年轻靓丽的脸，正是那位巡警小姐，医生意味不明的笑了，他似乎并不意外门外人的到来。  
“是警察呢”男人将人抵在墙上，在他耳边厮磨，“是来救你的吗？”  
钟宇闻言扭头看向对讲机的屏幕，他张了张嘴，像是想要呼救，对于钟宇的动作，男人并没有生气，他当然可以让钟宇开不了口。  
方法有很多，而他选择了最下流的一种。  
“啊！不要……”钟宇一声惊呼，一直埋在他身体里的硬物猛的动了起来，坏心眼的医生直接用发胀的顶端抵住了那个脆弱的敏感点慢慢研磨，他直中要害，精确的抓住了钟宇的弱点，只需要片刻，钟宇就会溃不成军，哭着求他用力操干自己。  
“不要……不要……”钟宇疯狂的摇着头，毁灭性的快感席卷全身，他被逼得眼角发红，嘴里的津液都顾不上咽，直往下淌，“动一动…呜呜…求求你……”  
钟宇觉得自己仿佛身陷囹圄，门外的是警察，他身上的是恶魔，一个给与他希望，一个引诱他堕落，内心争斗不断，连理智也在逐渐飘走。  
男人终于放过他，有力的双手托着他的臀，大起大落的操干着他，每一次进入都重重撞在他的敏感点上。  
“好舒服……嗯……啊啊……”钟宇浪叫不止。  
“只要按下这个开门键，她就会进来救你了哦，”男人的手指悬在那个按键的上方，他脸上轻松的表情似乎在说：只要钟宇点头，他就会毫不犹豫的按下。  
“不…她…看见……”钟宇口齿不清的说着。  
“怕被看见？”  
钟宇已经无暇顾及他的问题，他脊背一阵阵酥麻，性器顶端只能吐出一些透明的液体，他什么也射不出来。  
“别插了……我射不出来……”他难受的哀求着。  
“射不出来就射尿。”男人的动作却不停，反而越加凶狠。  
“不要啊啊啊——”  
快感越积越多，最终冲破最后关口，淡黄色的液体从铃口喷涌而出，他竟然真的失禁了。  
这一次男人也没有克制射精的欲望，在他高潮的同时，也将自己滚烫的精液浇在小穴深处。  
“嗯……”钟宇被烫的低声呻吟，高潮过后一阵困倦感袭来，在陷入黑暗前一刻，他似乎看见男人按下了开门键……


End file.
